What are you?
by Seiyuki Narimaru
Summary: Kirayanu, along with InuYasha and Sesshomaru are the children of the great battle general, InuTaisho. Sesshomaru is a full demon, InuYasha's a half demon, but what happens when they find out that Kirayanu is a human! That can't be right! Can it?//Editing
1. Revised: The Meeting

What are you?

Seiyuki Narimaru

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I own my own character whose name is Kirayanu.

Summary: Kirayanu, along with InuYasha and Sesshomaru are the children of the great battle general, InuTaisho. Sesshomaru is a full demon, InuYasha's a half demon, but what happens when they find out that Kirayanu is a human! That can't be right! Can it?

Chapter one: The Meeting

The golden eyed and silver haired Kirayanu traversed the skies on her ore and she looked down. She closed her eyes and let her hands rest on the front of the broomstick looking item she was given as a small child. The sun was still bright and it was warm but she decided to keep the hood of her cloak looking thing on, just to help her see better. Her mind was clouded and she couldn't seem to think straight.

_'What am I?' _she asked herself. _'That sure is a question I seem to keep asking myself a lot. I don't even know where I'm from.'_

She felt the wind blowing harshly and it knocked her off of her ore. Her balance was already off at the sudden hit sent her flying. She fell fast through the sky and at first she thought she wasn't going to make it. She closed her eyes tightly and reached her hand up.

"HIIIIKARRRRUUUUU!" she cried out. Her ore came flying toward her and she grabbed it. After regaining her balance, she landed safely on the ground and looked at the person who was responsible. Kira's eyes locked on him and she fixed herself and her hood before she frowned.

"You should really watch where you're swinging your sword!" she shouted. _'He's a half demon…wait. How was I able to tell that? Oh...duh. It's the ears. Dead give away.'_

The half-demon walked closer and poked her in the arm. "You're hurting my ears, human," he said. "Anyway, I was having some target practice. I tend to do that when I'm bored."

Kirayanu glared and folded her arms. So he was being a smart ass. Oh ho ho she wasn't liking that at all. "So you just swing your sword at whatever damn thing you see!"

"Look here little human. You shouldn't have been there. Smart looking people like yourself should know where and where not to fly."

The other girl glared at him. "That's not nice InuYasha!"

Kirayanu looked up and grabbed her ore. _'Inuyasha?'_ she thought to herself.

The one called InuYasha stared at the girl who stood behind him. His face contorted something of slight annoyance as she muttered something and motioned for them to leave.

"I don't have time for this. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, time to go," he said.

Kagome looked at Kirayanu and smiled. "What are you doing here? What's your name? Where are you from?"

Kirayanu hopped onto her ore. "You sure ask a lot of questions, girl. If you must know, I am searching for my two brothers. I look just like one of them during the nights of the new moon. Not that I'm proud of it, my name is Kirayanu and I am a child of the great battle general InuTaisho," she said and took off.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Deep in the Westerrn Lands, the great Lord Sesshomaru stood on a cliff and looked out to the land ahead of him. He wondered how he could have lost his arm and the sword that he thought was to belong to him in such a short time. It pissed him off that his…younger half brother got a power sword, the Tetsusaiga, while he got stuck with a sword that was to heal, the Tenseiga. _'What use could I possibly have for a sword that heals? No use at all. Nothing but a worthless piece of trash. Stupid man. That sword should have been and will be mine…' _he raged on in his head and it just kept spinning. The sword would be his by force.

"We're going," he said to the followers behind him.

"Yes my Lord," the imp behind him said.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked back to the imp, taking note that something was indeed missing. Sometimes he didn't even know why he bothered having the imp follow him.

"Jaken," he called.

Jaken ran to his lord's side. "Yes?"

"Where is Rin?"

Rin, the girl who helped him after a previous battle with InuYasha and the same girl he saved from a pack of rabid wolves, became important to him. Even if he didn't admit it. It was the work of that damn sword. It compelled him to save the child as she was near death…and he did. Ever since then the young girl had stuck to him like glue and he seemed to be getting attached to her.

"She is sleeping, my Lord," Jaken said.

"Very well, then it's time to head out now."

Jaken looked up at the huge thing carrying the girl and then turned back to his master. The imp wondered how long it would take to get the sword and kill Naraku. His lord seemed very intent on making sure Naraku paid for his betrayal.

"My Lord?"

"What is it Jaken?"

"How long do you think it will take to find Naraku?"

"Why? Do you have something to do?"

"No my Lord. It's just that every time you get close, he flees and manages to recover almost completely. On top of that he sends out those clones of himself and revives people from the dead to do his dirty work. It just seems so complicated when things come to him."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at the imp, actually looking like he was thinking about what Jaken said. There was some truth to what he saw and honestly, that too, was ticking him off. The whole business with Naraku was just wasting his time and Naraku never seemed to want to die.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

InuYasha looked at the strange girl who flew through the sky but was human. It seemed strange to him. She was human, yet very gifted. He didn't know any human that could fly by the power of an ore and the gifted humans he did know were gifted spiritually.

_'I wonder who she really is,'_ he thought.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"That girl," InuYasha said. "She said she had two brothers and one of them looks just like her during the nights of the new moon."

"Didn't Sesshomaru say that you were the sons of that InuTaisho guy she was talking about?" Kagome asked. "Or…I think it was Myoga right before he ran off. You remember. When we went to the grave…"

"If you thinking that they might be related, then you're probably right," Miroku said.

"Yea. I remember him saying it. I'm not saying that it's not possible, but it just seems odd. She smelled like a human."

InuYasha turned to face the monk who had a very obvious red hand mark on his face. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head before he sat against the tree. Kagome said something about resting right before they saw the girl and he decided that he would take the time to think about it.

"I am not even going to ask where you got that mark, monk," InuYasha said with a silent laughter shaking his body.

"But it was worth it," Miroku said with a grin spread across his lips as he rubbed his face.

A red faced Sango stormed toward him and punched the tree. She looked ready to kill and she cracked her knuckles before stalking towards him.

"PERVERT! TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I'LL TURN YOU INTO A WOMAN!" Sango screamed, grabbing for Hiraikotsu.

"Please don't do that my lovely Sango," Miroku protested.

InuYasha smirked. "It would serve you right for grabbing her ass you damn pervert! I don't think you're ever going to learn. You won't be satisfied until she just chops off your hands period."

"Don't kill him, Sango," a young voice pleaded.

Sango turned around and stared into the eyes of Shippo. The little kitsune looked at her with a soft expression and she couldn't help but lower her weapon and her fist. She couldn't resist him.

"I know he may deserve it but you can't kill him. It would be meaningless. Just inflict a few mental warnings on him," he said.

Kagome looked at the young boy, who was like her son. It was true. They became close after InuYasha saved the little boy from the Thunder Brothers. He had been with them ever since and Shippo seemed attached to Kagome, whether it was because of her personality or the fact that she always had something new and exciting in her bag.

"Shippo has a good point, Sango," she said.

"You're lucky Shippo asked me not to kill you or I would have done it," Sango said.

"You really would have done that to me?" Miroku asked, already knowing the answer.

Sango closed her eyes and turned away from Miroku. He saw that the time was perfect and he reached for Sango's butt again. She flinched and smacked him to the ground. It took all of Kagome's strength to hold her back.

"Let me go Kagome!" she shouted. "This monk is going to get it! I have had enough of his wandering hand! I tried to be nice but it's not going to work anymore! He's dead!"

Shippo tried to help Kagome hold her back, but in the end, the two were no match for the demon exterminator's brute strength.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. "Don't let Sango kill him!"

InuYasha looked at her and closed his eyes. "As if! He deserves it for always grouping her! About time somebody gave him a fist to the face!"

Kagome held her laughter in as she watched her friend pound the living daylights out of the monk.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rin stood in the stream and looked for some fish. Jaken watched her closely as Sesshomaru stood a few feet away. A huge gust of wind blew and knocked Jaken back, forcing him to drop his staff as his head went into the tree. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a minute and he heard a scream. Something had snatched up Rin and he saw Jaken stuck.

"What happened, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagura attacked young Rin my lord," he said, muffled and fainted.

"My my...you should really watch over what you value..._Lord _Sesshomaru..." Came the sneering voice. He recognized it immediately. Kagura. He growled and snatched Jaken out of the tree before dropping him and leering. "I'll keep her safe...don't worry."

Sesshomaru looked up, but by the time he looked in Kagura's direction, she was already gone and soon he saw a huge explosion and smelled Kagura's scent mixed in with Rin's and there was another that was very familiar. It smelled like it was InuYasha and he started making his way toward the scent. Rin better not be harmed. There would be hell to pay if she was.

"They went that way," he said to himself and then he turned to Jaken. "When you get yourself together, follow me."

Jaken nodded weakly. "Yes my lord."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kirayanu walked through the forest when a strange wind attacked her and she fell to the ground. She stood up and stomped toward the person responsible. Kagura held Rin on her shoulder and looked at Kirayanu.

"What do you want, human?" she asked.

Kirayanu balled up her fists. She was already pissed. Her name was not human, girl or woman. "Are you responsible for this wind?"

Kagura smirked. "So what if I am?"

"Well for starters, you can watch where the hell you're aiming it! Damn! this is the second time today!"

From a distance, Sesshomaru watched the two women engage in verbal, soon to be physical combat. He detected a swift change in Kirayanu's scent and looked at her.

"You look like him! That stupid mutt who's always standing in my way!" Kagura exclaimed and sat Rin against a tree. She readied herself for combat and looked at Kirayanu.

Kira sighed and held her hands up before looking at her. What was this woman babbling about? "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kagura ignored her and took out a fan before she swung it and a huge gust of air came out, knocking Kira into a tree and she coughed from the dust that was kicked up. This whole 'getting tossed around by the after effects of wind' was getting on her nerves.

"Prepare yourself!" Kirayanu shouted.

She unsheathed her sword and charged for Kagura. Sesshomaru took this opportunity and used his speed to grab Rin. Neither woman noticed because they were too busy fighting ad throwing swears at each other. Sesshomaru looked at Kirayanu and smirked.

_'Silver hair and golden eyes? Your smell...it's human. You've got my attention girl. Looks like I'm keeping an eye on you. I think you have something that belongs to me...'_

Kagura made a smokescreen and grabbed a feather from her hair. She threw it into the sky and jumped on. Before she took off, she looked down at Kira and sneered before letting out a smug laugh. Yea...she just seemed so full of herself.

"I think it's time for me to go. I may have failed this time but rest assured Kirayanu, you will not get in my way next time," she said.

Kirayanu clenched her teeth and glowed red. Her pretty gold eyes turned crimson and her silver hair grew black highlights. It never occurred to her that she never gave the woman her name.

"Get back here!" she shouted.

Kagura did not turn around and Kirayanu became angrier. She faced her palm up and Sesshomaru watched her aura grow around her. He knew what was happening to her and he suspected that even the girl didn't know. She couldn't have. Not with all that human blood covering up what she was.

"HIKARU! COME TO ME!" she cried out and grabbed her ore.

She chased after Kagura and started throwing fireballs at her. Her aim was a little off and that really pissed her off even more.

"We'll have to try this again sometime, Kirayanu. I really enjoy playing with you. Bye for now," Kagura sneered and vanished.

Kirayanu turned back to normal and looked at the tree where the young girl was supposed to be.

"I guess she woke up and ran," she muttered. "Smart girl."

Something finally occurred to her and she looked up at where the woman just was. Odd. The woman knew her name even though Kira never said a word to her about it. She had no idea who she was, but she seemed to know Kira. It was starting to grow dark and she soon noticed that she needed to find a place to sleep.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

InuYasha sat in the tree and stared down at the others. They all slept peacefully and he thought it would be good if he went to sleep also. Of course, he wanted to sleep but it wasn't coming to him. Kirayanu was fresh in his mind.

_'Kirayanu. Could you really be my sister? You smell like an ordinary human, but are you? You could probably be 3/4 human and 1/4 demon. That's always a possibility. Or…you are demon and it just hasn't surfaced yet because there was never a need for it to.'_

InuYasha stopped his thoughts and let the tide of sleep sweep him away. For the first time he was able to sleep and even though it was a dreamless sleep, it was very much well deserved.

**Preview of next chapter: Secret unveiled**

**InuYasha and the others rested in a nearby village when he smelled something. **

**"It's that girl again," he said.**

**Kagome looked at him and frowned. "Where are you going?"**

**InuYasha turned to face her. "I want to know the truth," he said. "Go back to sleep, Kagome."**

**Kirayanu looked at him and snarled. "Is there something you wanna ask me? I ain't got all night."**

**"Who are you Kirayanu, really?" InuYasha asked.**

**Kirayanu sat on her ore and looked around. "I guess I could tell you," she said.**

**End Preview**

A/N: So this was a revised version of the first chapter. The first time I went through it I found a lot of mistakes I made when I first wrote it and I can't continue the story until I fix them haha I'm complicated like that, but I will be working on the newest chapter while revising the old ones. ~Alex


	2. Secrets Unveiled

What are you?

Seiyuki Narimaru

Chapter two: Secrets unveiled

Disclaimer: I just wanna make this clear: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Only the characters named Kirayanu and Seira.

Kagome stood back as she watched the others fight against the demon. She held Shippo close to her and backed away when some blood came toward her.

"Hirakotsu!"

Sango unleashed her gigantic boomerang and hurled it toward the demon. InuYasha looked at her and then he turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, where's the shard?"

She closed her eyes and felt a pulsation from the jewel. She opened her eyes and pointed to the head.

"It's on the forehead," she said calmly.

InuYasha held up his sword and struck it with the Wind Scar. The demon fell to the ground and burst into pieces. He picked up the shard and gave it to Kagome.

"Let's go," he said.

They walked away from the battle scene and no one noticed that the monster was glowing. It pulled itself back together and dug underground.

_**(NEW PARAGRAPH!)**_

Kirayanu stared at the road ahead of her. "I sense the presence of a demon nearby," she mumbled to herself.

The bushes behind her started to shake and she turned around. The demon emerged and she held onto Hikaru.

"GO! HIKARU!" she cried, tossing it into the air.

Her ore became a sword and she charged for the demon.

**_'I have to find the weakspot,'_** she thought.

She held her sword above her head and swung it in front of her. "Shards of Winter!"

A bright blue light enveloped her sword and shards of ice flew towrd the demon. It froze and she flexed her claws.

"Dark Claw!"

Her entire hand turned black and she struck the demon. It fell to the ground and she walked away.

_**(NEW PARAGRAPH!)**_

"We finally found a village where we could rest," Kagome said.

She stretched her arms and turned to Sango. "Wanna check out that hot spring we saw on the way here?"

Sango nodded and smiled. "Of course, Kagome."

Miroku smiled and Sango faced him. She cracked her knuckles and glared.

"Don't even think about spying on us or I'll shove Hirakotsu down your throat!" she threatened.

"I wouldn't go as far as my dreams," he said defensively.

Sango sighed and turned to Kagome. "Come on."

_**(NEW PARAGRAPH!)**_

Kirayanu rested in the hot spring and stared at the night sky. She heard rustling in the bushes and she got out of the water.

_**'It was time for me to get out anyway.'**_

She dashed out of the area before Kagome and Sango emerged from the bushes.

"I could have sworn that someone was just here," Sango said.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't sense anything."

Sango nodded. "It was probably just a rabbit."

They stepped out of the clothes and into the water. Sango looked at Kagome and frowned.

"Is eerything okay, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's InuYasha," she said sadly. "He's been thinking about that girl, Kirayanu."

"Are you jealous?"

Kagome's cheeks turned pink. She turned away from Sango.

"Of course not!"

Sango smiled. "You're just worried about what happens if InuYasha finds out that Kirayanu is his sister."

"Yeah. I wonder if he is prepared for the truth."

"Would it hurt if it was true?"

"No," Kagome answered.

They finished washing up and left the hotspring.

_**(NEW PARAGRAPH!)**_

InuYasha frowned at Miroku but laughed silently at the red print on his face.

"She's going to kill you one of these days," he said with an evil smirk.

InuYasha's expression quickly faded and he sniffed the air.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Miroku asked. "Do you smell something?"

"That girl," he said.

Kagome looked at him and frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I want to know the truth," he said. "You should get some sleep."

(**_NEW PARAGRAPH!)_**

Kirayanu sat on a tree branch and looked at where InuYasha and the others were.

**_'They look so happy together,'_** she thought.

Her ears tweaked at the sound of the bushes. She looked down and saw InuYasha standing there.

"Kirayanu?"

He heard her snarl and he frowned. She hopped out of the tree and sat on her ore. In their human forms, neither one noticed the small audience that they attracted.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe we should just listen and find out," Miroku suggested.

They turned their attention to the pair in front of them. Kirayanu looked annoyed at the fact that she was spotted.

"Is there something you wanna ask me?" she asked. "I ain't got all night so you better hurry up."

"I have a question," he said.

She quickly looked up from the ground. "Go for it."

He leaned against a tree. "Who are you Kirayanu, really?"

She closed her eyes. "I guess I can tell you."

_**(NEW PARAGRAPH!)**_

Sango poked her head through the bush and then she turned to Kagome.

"Are you okay?" Sango questioned.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed. "I'm just worried about how he will take it."

Mirkou smiled. "It'll be okay."

Kagome nodded. "I know."

_**(NEW PARAGRAPH!)**_

"Truth be told," Kirayanu started. "I don't really know what I am."

InuYasha's eyes widened. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry," she replied with sadness in her tone.

"For what?"

"I have't been much help since that man erased part of my memory."

"What man?"

Kirayanu rubbed her head. "He said his name was Naraku."

She brushed her hair out of the way and InuYasha looked at the glowing shard on her forehead.

"B-But th-that's a-a," he stammered.

Kirayanu's hand left her forehead. "You're right," she started. "It is a jewel shard."

"How did you get that?"

"A few years ago I lost my memories. Then I saw that bright light in the sky. The jewel fell into my hand and somehow I was able to regain some of my memories."

She sighed. "Sometime after, I started to regain slight pieces of my memory."

InuYasha sat straight against the tree. The sun was soon approaching and he would turn back into a half demon again.

"Do you remember what you are?"

She didn't answer right away. "No," she said finally.

The sun started to rise slowly and InuYasha could feel his power coming back. Kirayanu stood up and closed her eyes.

"I guess it's time to go," she heard him say.

She quickly opened her eyes and stared at him. "You-but-I-wait-you can't leave yet," she stammered.

InuYasha turned to face her. "You have a shard in your forehead," he started. "Do you really think I am going to leave you alone?"

Kirayanu beamed. "Does that mean I am going with-" she stopped mid sentence and passed out from exhaustion.

InuYasha picked her up and smiled half heartidly.

"Yeah, you're coming with me," he mumbled.

He heard Kirayanu mumble something that he couldn't make out.

**Preview of next chapter: Nightmares**

**"Don't take them away from me!" Kirayanu screamed.**

**The figure laughed and raised his sword.**

**"Mother! Father!"**

**The sword came down over her mother but her father fought him off.**

**"Runaway Kirayanu!" he shouted.**

**Kirayanu shook her head and cried. "No! Father!"**

**Her eyes were so blurry that she didn't notice her grandmother approach her.**

**"Kirayanu?"**

**She looked up at her grandmother who held her hand out.**

**"I don't wanna leave them," she said.**

**"I understand young one. Just let your father take care of him," her grandmother said.**

**She looked up and saw one of Kirayanu's brothers there.**

**"Take your sister somewhere safe," she commanded.**

**The boy nodded and took Kirayanu away from the battle.**

**A/N: A jewel shard lets Kirayanu retrive some of her memories, but what does she have to do to get them all back?**

Thank Yous:

KagomesandemonInuYasha: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like it.

Sesshomarubride: I've been looking for stories with a sister but I never really found one. I just decided to make one up myself.

not so Angelic Antics: Thank you for the review. To answer your question, Hikaru is an ore (broomstick) that helps Kirayanu travel around. If she wants to, Kirayanu can change it into a sword. I know you think it's really wierd but that's the way my mind works.

Kira: Glad you like the story and I'll update as much as I can.


	3. Nightmares

What Are you?

Seiyuki Narimaru

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, just my characters

Chapter three: Nightmares

Sango looked at Kirayanu as she slept on Kirara's back. She smiled and looked at Kagome who looked like she was meditating.

"She looks like she's in her own little dream world," Sango muttered.

Shippo looked at Kirayanu and smiled. He noticed the change in her scent and turned back around.

"She smells like she's dreaming about something happy," he said.

Miroku slid a sneaky grin on his face. The exterminator frowned at him. **_'If he even thinks about it, I'll shove Hirakotsu down his freaking throat!' _**she thought.

She was snapped out of her thought by a familiar voice directed toward Miroku. "If you lay a hand on her, you'll answer to me," it said.

He turned to face InuYasha and held his hands up. "Wouldn't even think about it."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. She tilted her head to face Kirayanu. "Why are you so protective of her?" she asked.

InuYasha turned away and frowned. His hair covered his eyes and he sighed.

"I'm not protective of her," he replied but the last part was a whisper that was barely audible. "She just resembles someone I think I know."

Kagome looked up at him. "What did you say?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't say anything," he muttered.

Sango sighed and looked at him. "Why don't we all just change the subject," she finally said after a long minute of thinking.

InuYasha turned away. "Whatever."

_**(Kirayanu's Dream)**_

"Wait for me!" she cried.

She ran across the field after the figure. While she ran, she tripped on a stone. Turning, quickly, she was able to avoid falling on her face and fell on her back.

"Stay right there," the figure called out.

Kirayanu winced at the pain coming from her back.

"It hurts," she cried out.

She felt a hand on her back and glanced up to see beautiful black-haired woman kneeling by her. The woman helped her up and carried her.

"It hurts mommy," Kirayanu sobbed. "It hurts so bad."

Her mother frowned and rubbed her daughter's forehead. "You're always so careless, Kirayanu. Didn't your father train you better than that?"

Kirayanu forced a smile. "I'm sorry mommy. I was trying to catch up to you but I fell."

Seira opened the door and sat her daughter on her stomach. "Stay still while I clean your wound."

"Okay," Kirayanu said.

After a few minutes, her wound was cleaned and wrapped in bandages. She sat up and looked at her mother.

"Just take it easy for a while," Seira said.

_**(END KIRAYANU'S DREAM……..FOR NOW)**_

Kagome stared as Kirayanu began to shift in her sleep.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

InuYasha felt the strange change in her scent and went over to her. Sango looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waking her up," he responded with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Why are you waking her up?" Shippo asked.

"What ever she is dreaming about is turning into a nightmare," he said, shaking Kirayanu.

_**(BEGIN KIRAYANU'S NIGHTMARE)**_

The sky around the castle grew dark. An evil figure floated down and an evil laughter followed.

"Who is that?" Seira asked.

Kirayanu felt a chill down her spine and started to shake. **_'What am I feeling? Where's my father? What are we supposed to do?'_**

The sky glowed and a blue lightning bolt came down. It struck a nearby rock and smashed in into tiny pieces. Seira pushed Kirayanu out of the way and the flying rubble struck her.

"Mommy!"

She stood up and walked over, wincing from the new bruises and gashes in her skin. Kirayanu sobbed and ran over to her mother.

"Mommy, please be okay!" she cried.

Seira managed to stand straight and grabbed Kirayanu's hand.

"Let's go," she said.

Kirayanu heard the voice again and she started to tear up again. The voice echoed around the entire castle perimeter.

"YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE FROM ME!"

Kirayanu glowed an angry red and her hair started flying upwards. 'No!' her mind screamed. 'I must keep control!'

She managed to bring her aura back down and she stood up, fists clenched.

"We can try!" she shouted.

She grabbed her mother's hand and took off sprinting.

_**(NEW PARAGRAPH)**_

"We can hide here, mommy," Kirayanu said, closing the door.

Seira nodded and took the ribbon off of her hair to try and cover up some of her wounds. Kirayanu saw her and stopped her.

"We have to clean those wounds first, then we'll bandage them," she said.

Seira watched as she retrieved the First-Aid kit from a nearby closet. She applied some alcohol to all of her mother's wounds and cleaned them. She felt her mother shake and tried to calm her down.

"I know it stings, but you have to endure the pain," Kirayanu said, cleaning the last wound on her mother's back.

She closed the top on the alcohol and grabbed the bandages. She wrapped her mother's wounds and pulled her kimono back up for her.

"You have to take it easy for now," she said.

For moments, they remained quiet until the quietness of their hiding spot was short lived. The door opened and Kirayanu grabbed a sword from behind the cabinet.

"What do you want with us?" Kirayanu demanded.

**(_NIGHTMARE INTERRUPTED)_**

InuYasha kept shaking the girl but neither felt or heard a response.

"Dammit! Wake up!"

Kagome sighed. "It's no use. There is no way to wake her up."

Shippo had an alarmed look on his face. "Can't we try to do something for her?"

"If InuYasha can't wake her, I don't think any of us can," Miroku said.

_**(NIGHTMARE CONTINUED)**_

The figure stepped out of the shadows and Kirayanu fell to her knees in shock.

"Father," she gasped out.

Her mother sighed. "InuTaisho," she said. "Who is that man?"

The roof started to crash in on them and Kirayanu held her hands up.

"NO!" she screamed.

Seira watched as her daughter cast a barrier around them.

'_**Kirayanu.'**_

She released the barrier as soon as the roof stopped crashing down on them. Seira kept staring at her smiling daughter.

"Where on earth did you learn to cast a barrier like that?" she asked.

"I learned it when I trained with father," she giggled.

The figure burst through the door and held up his sword. Kirayanu stopped giggling and fear coursed through her entire body.

"I'm not scared of him," she mumbled.

Her body told her otherwise as she began to shake furiously and she clung to the sword for dear life. The man looked at her and laughed.

"You're scared of me, aren't you?"

InuTaisho looked back at Kirayanu and felt the fear radiating from her body. He turned back to face the man and held up his sword.

"Leave my family alone," he commanded. "You fight is with me, not them."

The man snickered and walked closer. "Before we continue the battle, let me introduce myself. My name is Naraku and I was to assassinate you by the order of my master."

_**(NIGHTMARE INTERRUPTED)**_

InuYasha smelt the fear coming from her body and once again, tried to wake her up.

'**_You have to wake up!'_** he thought.

Kagome looked at her. "She's talking. Listen."

Everyone moved in closer to hear Kirayanu mumbling. "Please don't kill them."

Sango immediately shook her. "Kirayanu wake up!"

_**(NIGHTMARE CONTINUED)**_

"Don't take them away from me!" Kirayanu screamed.

The figure laughed and raised his sword.

"Mother! Father!"

The sword came down over her mother but her father fought him off.

"Runaway Kirayanu!" he shouted.

Kirayanu shook her head and cried. "No! Father!"

She glowed an angry red and unknowingly charged for Naraku. He held out his hand and placed a shard on her forehead. He pushed her back and she started to cry. Her eyes were so blurry that she didn't notice her grandmother approach her.

"Kirayanu?"

She looked up at her grandmother who held her hand out.

"I don't wanna leave them," she said.

"I understand young one. Just let your father take care of him," her grandmother said.

She looked up and saw one of Kirayanu's brothers there. He stared down at his sister and frowned.

"Take your sister somewhere safe," she commanded.

The boy nodded and took Kirayanu away from the battle.

_**(NEW PARAGRAPH)**_

Kirayanu pulled away and started to run back. Before she got there, the castle went up in flames.

"N-no," she stammered. "NOOOO!"

She fell to her knees and sobbed. "Mother! Father! Grandmother!"

Her brother turned around and held the shard in his hand. He had taken it off when she fell. She continued to sob and he held her in his arms. She stopped crying enough to ask him a question.

"Who are you?"

He looked at her and held the jewel in his hand.

"Your brother," he said.

_**(END KIRAYANU'S NIGHTMARE)**_

She woke up and had 6 pairs of eyes on her.

"Are you okay, Kirayanu?" Kagome asked.

Kirayanu wiped her eyes. "I'm fine."

She turned to face InuYasha and her eyes widened. "No way."

**Preview of next chapter: Please don't tell**

**InuYasha watched Kirayanu sleep and he looked at Kagome. She looked up from a book that she was reading and stared.**

"**Something wrong?" she asked.**

**He shook his head and stood up. "Nothing. Just get some rest."**

**She nodded and crept under her sleeping bag, careful not to wake Shippo and Kirara.**

'**What is he hiding from me?' she wondered. **

**A few minutes later, she fell into a deep sleep and he went to the door. Before he could step out, Miroku woke up and looked at him.**

"**What are you hiding, InuYasha?"**

"**I can't tell you in here," he said. "We've gotta go outside."**

A/N: The next update will probably be toward the end of April because of midterm exams. Biology is so hard and I won't do well! I really hate this time of year. I'm sorry guys! **(Ducks from random objects being thrown**) I said I was sorry! Dammit!

**Thank Yous:**

**Amari: Thank you, Amari and I hope chapter three was to your liking**

**FlameAlchemist012: Here's the update and I hope the wait hasn't done much damage to you.**

**Lady Kagewaki: To be quite honest with you, I'm not sure if he had any other children. The only two that I knew of were Sesshomaru and InuYasha.**

**DNAngelDark: Yes an update! Please tell me what you think about it.**


	4. Please don't tell

What are you?

Seiyuki Narimaru

Chapter four: Please don't tell

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. "Look out!"

InuYasha jumped out of the way and struck the demon. As a reflex, it struck him in the shoulder and he fell back.

"Damn!"

Kirayanu charged for the demon and pulled out her sword. She jumped up and held the sword above her head.

"Shards of winter!"

She swung the sword and her attack stopped the demon cold. She put the sword back in its sheath and looked at the others.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango flung the gigantic boomerang toward the demon and tore it in half.

"InuYasha can you stand?"

He nodded at her and took the sword in his hand.

"Wind Scar!"

The demon burst into small pieces but it quickly regenerated, leaving short time for Shippo to cheer.

"The Wind Scar didn't work," Miroku said.

Kirayanu flexed her claws and smirked. "Let me try."

"Without you using your sword, you're just an ordinary human girl!" InuYasha shouted.

'**_That's what you think, but you're wrong,' _**her mind told her.

"Don't be crazy!" Shippo cried out.

Kirayanu ignored the young fox and started walking toward the demon.

"I guess you were too much for the Wind Scar to handle," she said.

The shard on her forehead started glowing and so did she. Sango started in shock as she started stepping back.

"What's happening to her?" she asked.

"Her human smell is disappearing," InuYasha said.

"She's becoming a demon."

He looked at Kirayanu. She wasn't herself and everyone could tell.

"Dark Claw!"

She stepped up to the demon and shred it into pieces. The jewel shard popped out of the demon's head and it broke into pieces.

"That's what I would hardly call a challenge," she said.

She licked the blood from her claws and smirked. InuYasha walked over toward her.

"Snap out of it!"

"No!" Kirayanu screamed. "This is what I am now!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yeah it is and now no one can stop me!"

InuYasha crept up behind her and knocked her out.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do that," he muttered to the unconscious girl.

(NEW PARAGRAPH)

Behind a dark and very thick miasma, a man sat against the window looking at his shattered demon puppet.

"It looks like she has gotten a little bit stronger," he said to himself.

A voice came through the door.

"Should I go after her now?" It asked.

"Not yet, Kagura."

"But Naraku--"

He held his hand up. Kagura stopped mid sentence.

"Don't question me Kagura," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Naraku ignored her and smirked. "I have the funny feeling that we'll see our angel sooner than she thinks," he said deviously.

Kagura left the room and smiled.

_**'I just need a little more time and then I'll be free.'**_

(NEW PARAGAPH)

"Are you feeling okay?"

Kirayanu looked up at him and stared. She rolled her eyes and forced a smile.

"That's a stupid question," she finally said.

"There's nothing stupid about it," InuYasha said. "I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," she said.

"But I'm--"

"However in your case, its better wise known as: Curiosity killed the dog."

"Smart mouthed bitch," he mumbled.

She groaned. "I heard that."

Kagome looked at them. "Knock it off you two."

Kirayanu and InuYasha turned away from each other with their noses up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," Kirayanu told them.

She lay on the other side of the room and went to sleep.

(NEW PARAGRAPH)

"Oh kami!" InuYasha groaned. "She snores so loudly!"

Kagome looked up from a book she was reading and stared at him.

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head and stood up. "Nothing. Just get some sleep. I don't wanna hear you complaining in the morning."

She nodded her agreement and crept under her sleeping bag, careful not to wake Shippo and Kirara.

"What is he hiding from me?" she wondered.

A few minutes later, she fell into a deep sleep and InuYasha went to the door. Before he could step out, Miroku woke up and looked at him.

"Where do you think you're going InuYasha? What are you hiding?"

"I can't tell you in here," he said. "We've gotta go outside."

Miroku followed him out and they sat on the grass.

"What's this secret that you can't tell Kagome and the others?"

InuYasha had a hard time getting his words together.

"I-well-you see-I guess you could say that-I-you know," he stammered.

"Get it out," Miroku demanded.

"I'm Kirayanu's brother," he said in a quiet whisper.

Miroku was anything but surprised. He just looked at him and smiled.

"I had a very funny feeling that there was something more between you two."

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"You better not. I want to tell her myself."

"That's fine InuYasha. Your secret is safe with me."

"Keh! It better be," he said.

**Preview of next chapter: Kagura's message**

**"What do you want Kagura?" InuYasha asked.**

**Kagura looked over him and smiled. "I have a message for Kirayanu."**

**Kirayanu stepped forward with her sword in hand.**

**"What is the message?"**

**"Naraku wants to see you again." She vanished and left Kirayanu in a swirl of confusion.**

**InuYasha grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.**

**"Quit daydreaming!"**

**Flashback**

**"I will come back for you Kirayanu. Keep my jewel shard safe until then."**

**End Flashback**

A/N: Midterms weren't that bad and I actually did pretty well. One of my friends would not stop hounding me until I finished this chapter and I finally did. One more thing: _KEEP UP THOSE REVIEWS! I'M ALMOST AT THE 20 MARK!_


	5. Kagura's message

What are you?

Seiyuki Narimaru

Chapter five: Kagura's message

"Find her," he commanded.

The young woman before him bowed her obedience. The tone of his voice clearly stated that he didn't want an argument.

"As you wish, Naraku."

Kagura vanished, leaving Naraku with her sister, Kanna. He looked at the mirror and smiled.

"Kanna, get me a clear picture of our girl."

The mirror glowed and a picture of Kirayanu appeared. He looked at the mirror and touched its reflection's face.

"Just as beautiful as ever," he commented. "You will come back to me wether you like it or not."

_**(New Paragraph)**_

"Get up!" InuYasha shouted.

The sleepy girl opened her eyes and stared into the face of the source of annoyance.

"What?"

"Get up!"

"Go away!"

"Wake your lazy behind up Kirayanu!"

She popped her eyes open and stared at him. She pouted and turned away from him.

"Everyone else is asleep," she complained. "It's not fair!"

InuYasha groaned. She had the voice of an angel but it was being used by the devil. He sighed, wondering why he took her along with him.

"Quit complaining and help me look for some food."

She looked up at him and stood up. She brushed past him and grabbed her sword.

"Whatever. If you take too long, I'll leave you behind."

"You," he pointed. "Leave me? I don't think so girlie."

They left out and went into the forest. She watched InuYasha sniff the air for a smell and her vision went blank.

_Flashback_

Kirayanu watched the boy sniff the air for a particular scent. Her face was still a little wet from the tears she shed, watching her family being burned.

"This way," the boy told her.

The raven-haired boy brushed past her and she followed.

_End Flashback_

"Kirayanu?"

"Huh?"

"Come on. We're going this way."

She nodded and followed InuYasha down the trail. An arrow came from nowhere and it hit Kirayanu in the arm.

"Ow!"

InuYasha turned around and saw Kirayanu holding her arm.

"What happened?"

"I did it," a voice called out.

He followed the sound of the voice and saw Kagura standing there. Kirayanu held her ground and glared at her.

"You again!"

InuYasha looked at her and then Kagura. "You two know each other?"

"I believe we've met before."

"What do you want, Kagura?" InuYasha asked.

She looked over him and smiled.

"I have a message for you, Kirayanu."

Kirayanu stepped forward with her sword in hand. "What message?"

"Naraku wants to see you again." She vanished and left Kirayanu in a swirl of confusion.

InuYasha grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Quit daydreaming!"

_Flashback_

"I will come back for you Kirayanu. Until then, keep my jewel shard safe."

_End Flashback_

"Kirayanu come back."

She opened her eyes and fell to her knees. She clutched InuYasha's shirt and sobbed.

"He's coming for me," she cried.

She sobbed so hard, she didn't hear what he was saying to her. He held her and whispered, "He's not going to touch you. As long as I'm alive, I'll always protect you and Kagome."

_**(New Paragraph)**_

"Was the message delivered?"

"Of course. What action should I take Naraku?"

Naraku looked at Kanna's mirror and smirked.

"Just stay here. I'll go out myself."

"Are you serious"

"Quite serious actually."

He vanished and Kagura sneered. Kanna looked up at her sister.

"You really think you can escape him?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at Kanna. "What are you talking about?"

Kanna's eyes went back to her mirror. Kagura frowned.

"You don't think I can do it? Do you?" She asked suspiciously.

Kanna's eyes narrowed a bit and she voiced her fear.

"You already tried that and he caught you. Might I add that you were punished severely?"

"That was because I didn't have any help!" Kagura snapped.

Kanna turned away and sighed. "If you're going to escape, you'll need a plan."

"So you'll help me?"

"If it means leaving here, then of course."

_**(New Paragraph)**_

"InuYasha! What happened!"

He placed Kirayanu on the sleeping bag and grabbed some ice.

"Kagura paid a visit to our favorite girl. She said something and Kirayanu fainted."

Kagome rushed over and knelt down.

"No scratches," she said.

InuYasha went to the other side of the room and sat down. _**'You should have smelt her scent!'**_ His mind screamed. **_'You should have protected your sister!'_**

_**(New Paragraph)**_

Kirayanu woke up and turned her head. She saw everyone asleep and she stood up. InuYasha opened his eyes and stared.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Hold up. I have something to say."

**Preview of next chapter: I'll always protect you**

"**Let me go, InuYasha!"**

**He pulled her arm and she tried to jerk away but couldn't escape his grasp.**

"**Just listen to what I have to say, Kirayanu."**

"**No!"**

**He raised his hand and she cringed. A growl escaped him and she cried.**

"**No!"**

"**Shut up!"**

**He hit her and she held her face. She raised her hand to hit him and he growled. She took her hand back.**

"**Why did you hit me?"**

"**You aren't listening."**

**He pulled her closer and smiled.**

"**I'll always protect you because………….."**

**A/N: Well this chapter must come to an end so bye-bye everyone! I won't be able to comment to reviews until next chapter so I'm sorry!**


	6. AN

What are you?

Chapter six: A/N

Life sucks as far as I am concerned. I have so many school responsibilities that I won't be able to update for a while, but keep up those reviews. I really love them all! Well hopefully I will be able to finish my school responsiblilties and get back to you all.

Buh-bye!

_**Alex**_


	7. I'll always protect you

What are you?

Seiyuki Narimaru

Chapter six: I'll always protect you

"Was there something you needed to tell me?"

InuYasha looked at her and shook his head. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Kirayanu smiled. "All right then. I think we should go back."

"I think I agree."

They walked back and InuYasha watched Kirayanu skip through the forest.

**Flashback**

The girl skipped along the path, giggling and smiling.

"Look at me big brother!"

He looked at his little sister and for the first time in a while, he smiled.

"Be careful. I don't wanna explain to your mother how you went and hurt yourself hurt."

"I'm okay! I'm old enough to be careful!"

"Let's go back now. Your mother and our father will be getting worried soon."

**End Flashback**

"Are you all right?" Kirayanu asked. "You look a little 'out of whack'."

"I'm fine."

They started walking andInuYasha kept his head down._**'Why did that just happen?'**_

(New Paragraph)

"Where did Kagome go?" InuYasha asked.

Sango looked at him. "She went home to get some supplies."

"She said we were running out," Shippo said, looking up from the coloring book Kagome gave him.

Kirayanu frowned. "How did she get home? She live around here?"

"Not really. She lives about 500 years into the future," InuYasha admitted.

"How does she get home?"

"Through a well. I can take you to it later."

(New Paragraph)

"Tell me more about this new girl."

Kagome looked at her mother and sat down.

"She lonely," she said. "Just like InuYasha."

"So she has no family?" Her mother asked, throwing her daughter a curious look.

Kagome sighed. "She has a brother but doesn't remember."

"Why?"

"Amnesia," Kagome lied.

Actually, Naraku was responsible for Kirayanu's memory loss and everything else that happened after she arrived there.

"Should you be going back now?" Her mother asked.

"I guess I should."

"Be careful, Kagome."

"I will."

Kagome left with her bag and heard the telephone ring. She watched her grandfather pick up the phone.

"Yes. This is the Higurashi residence."

Kagome watched her grandfather face her and smile. Her eyes widened and her grandfather turned back around.

"I'm sorry Ayumi. Kagome's been diagnosed with bad back pains and a fever. She won't be in school for a while."

He nodded and hung up the phone. Kagome frowned at him.

"Why did you do that gramps?" She asked. "I was right here."

He smiled and she left in a huff.

(New Paragraph)

Kagura walked around the castle in search of something.

**_'I need to find Kanna.'_**

She opened the door and saw Kanna sitting there, on the floor.

"Kagura?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"We need to gather out things, and quick."

"All right."

**_'I hope you don't plan on betraying me Kanna,'_** Kagura thought.

(New Paragraph)

"Kagome's back!" Shippo cried.

Kirayanu turned back around and leaned against the wall.

_**'Who is he?'**_ She wondered.

"Kirayanu?"

She opened her eyes and stared at Kagome. "Yes?"

"Would you like to come to the hot spring?"

"Sure."

Kirayanu turned to face Miroku. She thrust a finger at him.

"Don't even think about it!"

"You're learning," Kagome and Sango chorused.

**_'Looks like your sister can take care of herself,'_** his mind told him.

"I'm only older by 10 minutes," he muttered to himself.

(New Paragraph)

"Do you want your hair washed, Kirayanu?"

Kirayanu smiled. "Um, okay."

Kagome started washing her hair and smiled. Sango looked at her eyes and gasped.

"Your eyes are changing color!"

"Really?"

"They're like a clear light-purple," Kagome said. "Sort of like Alexandrite."

**Flashback**

"Your just like your mother."

"Why do you say that, Daddy?"

"Your eyes change color just like your mother."

"Are my new eyes pretty?"

"Yes. Very pretty. I'd say they're the color of your birthstone, Alexandrite," he told her. "Just for that, I'll call you Alex. That will remind me of you each time."

**End Flashback**

"Alexandrite," she repeated.

"Yeah. It's the color of your eyes," Sango told her.

Kagome smiled. "Kirayanu is too long of a name."

"I agree," Sango said.

"How about we call you Kira," Kagome said. "It'll suit you really well."

**_'My father used to call me Alex when I was younger. He still would have been calling me that if not for that man,'_** she thought angrily.

"Yes," she finally said. "Call me Kira."

(New Paragraph)

"They're finally back," Miroku said.

"What happened to your eyes, Kirayanu?" InuYasha asked.

"Her eyes are the color of Alexandrite. Her name is too long and so we decided to call her Kira."

Miroku looked at her and smiled. "Kira," he paused. "How would you like to bear my children?"

Kira raised her hand and slapped him. Sango and the others laughed at him.

"You're a dangerously beautiful girl, Kira," InuYasha told her. **_'You look like your mom. The only thing you got from our father was that fiery temper.'_**

"Thank you."

(New Paragraph)

"Kagura!"

"Kanna!"

Naraku checked every room for the girls but came up empty handed. His voice, filled with unleashed anger, boomed throughout the entire castle perimeter.

"KAGURA! KANNA! WHERE ARE YOU TWO! SHOW YOURSELVES!"

No one answered him and he grew impatient. Suddenly it dawned on him that Kagura had been acting strange lately.

**_'She ran away and she dared to drag Kanna with her. I'll make them both pay when I find them!'_**

(New Paragraph)

"Where's your mirror?"

Kanna held out her mirror and showed it to her sister. Kagura smirked at the reflection.

"He knows that we're gone my dear sister," Kagura said.

Kanna took back the mirror and continued to follow her sister outside the castle boundaries.

**_'Is this a good idea?'_** Kanna wondered to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagura asked.

"He probably won't but," Kanna paused, trying to phrase her words right. "What if he finds us?"

Kagura stopped walking and sat by a tree. "If he finds us, then we'll fight. If we found them, do you think InuYasha and his allies would help us?"

Kanna threw her sister's question back at her. "Do you think they will?"

Prepared for something like this, Kagura answered Kanna in a calm tone. "They have an even greater reason to go after Naraku now."

"The girl?"

Kagura smiled. "Of course that's the reason."

"There's always the possibility that they won't believe us."

Kagura stood up and dusted her clothes off. She started walking again and Kanna followed behind her.

"Did you hear what I said Kagura?"

"I heard you," she said. "I won't worry about possibilities until we actually get there. We need to get there before he comes for us."

"Why are we walking when you can fly?"

Kagura stopped in her tracks, wanting to hit herself for being so stupid. **_'I forgot about that! There's a chance that if he comes for us, he'll come by ground.'_**

She took a feather out of her hair and threw in into the air. She grabbed Kanna and they jumped on the feather.

"Keep Naraku's castle on your mirror Kanna."

"I will."

(New Paragraph)

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Go to hell!"

"Ladies first!"

Kira was left to defend herself as Kagome and Sango left out to look for food with Miroku and Shippo. She punched him and he stumbled backward. He stood up and grabbed her arm. She felt his claws slightly dig into her flesh.

"Let me go InuYasha!"

He pulled her arm closer to him. She tried to jerk away but couldn't escape his grasp.

"Just listen to what I have to say."

"No!"

He raised his hand and cringed. A growl escaped him and she cried out.

"No!"

"Shut up!"

He hit her and she held her face, trying not to cry. Her bangs covered her eyes that were now full of anger. She raised her hand to hit him and he growled at her. She took her hand back and backed away.

"Why did you hit me?"

"To knock some sense into you and you aren't listening to me."

"Why should I?"

He pulled her closer and smiled. "I will always protect you because you... are... my... little sister."

She gasped and broke free of him. Her vision went blank and that moment alone triggered another memory.

**Flashback**

"Who are you?"

"InuYasha."

"Inu-Who?"

"Your brother."

"You're my big brother?"

"Yes."

**End Flashback**

"Snap out of it!"

Kira opened her eyes and looked around. The first face she saw was Kagome's and she shook her head.

"Are you alright, Kira?"

Kira smiled. "I'm fine."

She turned her head away and touch the jewel lingering on her forehead. **_'Did I just remember something?'_** She shot a quick glance at InuYasha, he was arguing with Shippo. **_'InuYasha is my big brother?'_** She questioned herself as if she didn't just hear the words he said to her.

"What do you want to eat?" Kagome asked.

Kira pointed to a container that was beside Kagome's bag. "What's that?"

"It's called ramen," she said. "You want some?"

"I don't know," she said.

InuYasha took the bowl from Kagome's hand.

"You should try it. It's really good."

She turned to face Kagome and smiled. "All right. I'll taste it."

Kagome heated the ramen up for her and handed it to her when it was done. Kira took a bite and her eyes lit up.

"This is some really good stuff," she said.

**_'Just great,'_** Kagome said to herself. **_'I've created another ramen monster.'_**

**Preview of next chapter: I need your help**

**"What do you want now, Kagura?" InuYasha asked impatiently.**

**Kira raised her hands to fight and Kagura smiled, lightly. "I'm not here to fight you."**

**Sango held Hirakotsu closer to her. "Then what do you want?"**

**"I want your help," she said bluntly.**

**"Why should we help you?"**

**"Because all your troubles will be lifted."**

**"And what would you gain from us helping you?" Kagome asked.**

**Kira blinked. 'Her freedom.'**

**"I would gain my freedom," she said. "With Naraku dead, Kanna and I will be able to live our lives the way we want."**

Gem: I'm glad you like it and hope that you wanna keep reading.

Lady Kagewaki: Thank you for your reviews! I love them all! I'm trying to finish the story it's just the matter of finding a decent connection.

FlameAlchemist012: Do you really think I am evil for doing that? Anyway, I'm trying to get these chapters up and so far, I'm not quite finished.


	8. I need your help

What are you?

Seiyuki Narimaru

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, just the plot and my character, so if you sue, you won't be getting a damn thing from me.

Chapter seven- I need your help

SLAP!

InuYasha and the others turned around to see the sprawled form of Miroku laying on the ground. Kira wore the color of red on her face and Miroku wore a handprint on his.

"I told you she was a dangerous girl," InuYasha said.

In all seriousness, Miroku should have known better than to mess with InuYasha's sister. If Kira didn't have such a hot-tempered, reckless, foul-mouthed older brother, he would have kept flirting with her. Oh well, there was always Sango and Kagome.

"You have got to be kidding," InuYasha said.

Kagome looked around and frowned at the hanyou. "What are you talking about?"

Kira pointed to the huge gust of wind in front of them. "I think he means that."

Kagome looked at Kira was pointing at and she sighed. **'Oh great.'**

The whirlwind stopped in front of them and a young man with black hair tied in high ponytail and ice blue eyes stood before them. He grabbed Kagome's hands and smiled at her.

"How is mutt-face treating my woman?"

Kagome turned beet red before she took her hands back and held her hands on her hips.

"Kou--," she started, but she was interruped by a very ticked off hanyou.

"Damnmit Wolf!She ain't your woman! Why don't you go find another girl to hang around!"

Kouga pointed at him. "I'm not like you," he said calmly. "I don't go around two timing, especially with a dead girl!"

Kagome stepped between the two and stopped the verbal arguement from turning into physical one.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

InuYasha tried to push her away but Kira held her hands around her brother's waist, trying to pull him back.

"Please stop," she said, pulling him.

Kouga looked at her and smirked. "So now you have a new girlfriend, mutt-face?"

Kira heard those words and loosened her grip on InuYasha's waist. She stalked toward Kouga and punched him to the ground. She leaned down so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Let me tell you something," she said rather calmly. "I am not his girlfriend, I am his sister and if you mess with him, you mess with me and I don't like people to mess with me. If you ever say some dumb shit like that to me again, I swear, I won't hold my brother back next time."

She started to lean up but stopped. She remained on the ground next to him. "One more thing," she said the next part softly so the others wouldn't hear. "If you tell anyone I am InuYasha's sister, I'll shove Hikaru where it doesn't belong and I'm not sure you'll like that. Do I make myself clear?"

Kouga nodded and stood up. "Uh-huh."

Kira stood up and shook his hand. "Good. I'm glad we understand each other. By the way, my name's Kirayanu. Don't let this have to be the way I treat you from now on Kouga."

He turned his back and left. Kagome looked at her and smiled. "You managed to get him to go away so quick. What did you say?"

"I just had to set him straight and let him know who he's dealing with."

InuYasha smiled. "Nice job, girl."

"Thank you."

(New Paragraph)

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Young Rin ran toward her lord and she finally caught him. He turned to face her, his face void with emotion.

"Yes Rin?"

"Master Jaken has been mean to meeeee!"

Jaken burst through the castle doors and glared at Rin.

"My Lord," Jaken started. "That little demon hit me!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Why must you two continue to annoy this Sesshomaru?"

"It's all her fault!"

"Is not you big meanie!"

"Brat!"

"Dummy!"

"Demon!"

"You're not being nice!"

"Neither are you!"

Sesshomaru finally decided that he had enough of their arguing and stepped between them.

"This Sesshomaru has had enough and orders you to stop. Both of you stay away from each other until you can get your act together or something."

Rin pouted and Jaken frowned. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru," they said together.

He turned back to the window and frowned. **'I can smell something, but whose scent is it?'**

(New Paragraph)

"I smell something," InuYasha said suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

"I smell it too," Shippo added.

Someone emerged from the bushes and InuYasha moved Kagome out of the way.

"You!" Kira exclaimed.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked.

"Haven't you tortoured me enough already Kagura?" Kira asked.

Kagura smiled. 'This won't be that easy. Let's see if they'll help.'

"What do you want now, Kagura?" InuYasha asked impaitently.

Kira raised her hands to fight and Kagura smiled, lightly. "I'm not here to fight you."

Sango held Hirakotsu closer to her. "Then what do you want?"

"I want your help," she said bluntly.

"Why should we help you?"

"Because I know Naraku's weakness."

"And what would you gain from us helping you?" Kagome asked.

Kira blinked. **'Her freedom.'**

"I would gain my freedom," she said. "With Naraku dead, Kanna and I will be able to live our lives the way we want."

"Why come to us of all people?" Miroku asked.

Kagura looked at Kira and pointed at her. "The ore that she carries, I believed she called it Hikaru, has a tremendous power. I think that combined with InuYasha's sword can have the power to defeat Naraku. Along with another," she added the last part under her breath.

Kira looked at her sword and frowned. "This thing?"

"Didn't you get that from your mother Kirayanu?"

"Maybe I did, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Your mother wanted someone to make that sword for her and she wanted it so that it was always protect her."

Kira looked at Kagura. "How do you know so much about my mother?"

"I have overheard Naraku speak of her."

"We'll help you," InuYasha finally said. "On one condition."

"What would that be?"

"If you and or your sister betray us, I'll kill you, personally."

Kanna stepped forward and looked at them. "Kagura and I have already talked and neither of us will do such a thing."

(Later that night)

Kira rested in the hot spring by herself. Everyone else was asleep and she thought it would be good if she had this time to think to herself.

**'I still don't trust them.'**

She closed her eyes and tried to remember more things from her past. However, that didn't go as planned.

**_Flashback_**

"Isn't this pretty mommy?" Kira asked. "I made it all by myself!"

She held up a ring of flowers and showed it to her mother. Seira smiled and took the ring from her.

"I think it's very lovely my dear."

She watched her daughter skip away and go back into the garden. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Hello stranger."

Seira smiled and stood. "Hello to you too, Mother."

"How is that man treating my family?"

"We're doing quite well actually. He's teaching Kirayanu to defend herself so she won't get into trouble."

Her mother frowned. "Oh dear," she said. "He's teaching that little girl to fight? Kirayanu is already a handful now. What do you think will happen if he teaches her to fight?"

"Mother you worry too much," Seira told her.

"I suppose you're right. Kirayanu has enough control to keep herself focused."

In the garden, Kirayanu spotted the person talking to her mother and ran over to her, screaming.

"Grandmother!"

Her grandmother knelt down to hug the entergetic child. "How is my grand-daughter?"

Kirayanu's eyes lit up and she beamed. "I'm okay. Look what I made you!"

She pulled out another flower ring and handed it to her grandmother. She smiled and put it around her neck.

"I will keep this always."

**_End Flashback_**

'Everything didn't go as planned,' she thought angrily.** 'Damn you Naraku! You came and ruined my entire life! If it wasn't for you, I'd still have a family. If-'**

She was snapped out of her thought, by the faint sound of rustling in the bushes. She quickly threw her clothes on and grabbed her sword. Dropping her ribbon on the ground, she turned around and pointed the sword in front of her.

"Who's there!" She demanded.

Someone stepped from behind the bushes and she gasped. Her movement was too slow and she was knocked to the ground. Before her eyes closed, she saw a blur and only one word escaped her mouth.

"Bastard."

**Preview of next chapter: It can't be!**

**"Leave me alone! Haven't you caused me enough pain already!" Kira exclaimed.**

**Naraku mearly smirked at her and stalked closer. He held his hand out and stroked her hair. "You have guts to challenge me, Kirayanu."**

**He stopped playing with her hair and instead, he pulled on it, making her yelp in pain. He took one of his claws and ran it down the side of her face, drawing blood. He smiled and let her go. She grabbed her sword and held it in front of her.**

**"I'll kill you!" She cried.**

**"You'll never defeat me, Kirayanu."**

**"InuYasha will."**

**'I'll put you against him.'**

**"InuYasha doesn't care about you," he said.**

**Kira backed herself into the corner and tripped. She held onto her sword and Naraku came closer.**

**"He cares about me," Kira said.**

**"He's only using you because he knows about the power your sword holds."**

**"It's not tr--" Before she could finish her sentence, her eyes glowed red and she dropped the sword.**

**"Good girl."**

**A/N: School is finally over and I'm going to try and finish this! Please keep up the reviews! BTW, does anyone know where to download the 3rd InuYasha Movie?**


	9. AN 2

Konnichiwa! How is everyone? Liking the story so far? I would hope so because I enjoyed writing it. If your name appears below, I just want to thank you for you reviews so far. They mean everything and they keep me going.

**(Ice Princess, brittney, storylover03, Neva13, FUMOFFU, FlameAlchemist012, Lady Kagewaki, gem, Randy, Aquamarine, Kira, loi, Taisha, DNAngelDark, Shadow, Angelface, Amari, not so Angelic Antics, Sesshomarubride, and my very first reviewer: KagomesandemonInuYasha)**

Once again, thank you so much for these reviews! But there is some disappointing news that I must share. Due to recent computer complications, my story has been deleted so I now I have to locate my backup copies in hopes that they are still intact. Please be patient with me and keep sending me those reviews.

Arigatou-gozaimasu! Sayounara,

Alex


	10. It can't be

What are you?

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me this whole time. I promise I will try to finish up soon! Keep them reviews up!

Chapter eight: It can't be

Kira woke up and rubbed her head. 'What happened to me?' She looked at her surroundings and realized that they weren't the same.

"Where am I?" She asked rather loudly.

She heard an evil chuckle and turned around. No one was there until she heard a voice.

"You're with me," it said. "And I will never let you go again."

She turned again and glared. Her past came back to her and she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but she refused to show her weakness to the enemy. It was something that her father had taught her.

"Naraku," she said coldly.

"You've grown up so much in such little time, my little Kirayanu. It's a shame that you didn't die that day."

"I only survived because my grandmother managed to throw me outside before you killed them all!" She tried to hold back her tears but it didn't work and she burst into tears.

"My life was a living hell after what you did! You have no idea what I went through!"

Naraku only smirked at her and walked closer to her. He grabbed her face and looked directly into her eyes.

"You've grown a backbone since I saw you. You have a lot of spunk, girl. I hate spunk and I hate it in you most of all. I see no fear in your eyes but that will all change soon enough."

"Bastard!" She lunged at him with her sword. "I will never serve you!"

"You little bitch!" He snarled. "You will learn you place and never try to strike your master."

"Screw you," she spat back. "I have no master! I live by my own damn rules and you won't change that! I'll fight to the end if I have to!"

(New Paragraph)

"Kira! Where are you!"

InuYasha took off in the direction of her scent. He reached the hotspring and saw a ribbon. Another scent filled his nose and he punched a nearby tree, then he clutched the Tetsusaigua.

"Naraku."

He ran back to the campsite with his sister's ribbon in hand. Kagome spotted him and ran over.

"Tell me you found her InuYasha," she said.

InuYasha looked away, holding out the ribbon he found. Kagome started to cry and although InuYasha tried to show no emotion, he was crying on the inside.He was crying because he couldn't save the dearest person to him, his little sister.

"Idiot,' he spoke in a breaking whisper. "You shouldn't have left.You should've stayed here."

"Let's go InuYasha," he heard Miroku say.

Kagome nodded. "We can't waste any time."

(New Paragraph)

"Leave me alone! Haven't you caused me enough pain already!" Kira exclaimed.

Naraku mearly smirked at her and stalked closer. He held his hand out and stroked her hair. "You have guts to challenge me, Kirayanu."

He stopped playing with her hair and instead, he pulled on it, making her yelp in pain. He took one of his claws and ran it down the side of her face, drawing blood. He smiled and let her go. She grabbed her sword and held it in front of her.

"I'll kill you!" She cried.

"You'll never defeat me, Kirayanu."

"InuYasha will."

'I'll put you against him.'

"InuYasha doesn't care about you," he said.

Kira backed herself into the corner and tripped. She held onto her sword and Naraku came closer.

"He cares about me," Kira said.

"He's only using you because he knows about the power your sword holds."

"It's not tr--" Before she could finish her sentence, her eyes glowed red and she dropped the sword.

"Good girl."

Kira bowed her head and Naraku patted her hair.

"Very good my little demon Kira."

"What should I do for you master?"

"Go find InuYasha and kill him. When you finish, go find Kagura and Kanna."

"What do you want me to do with them?"

"I don't care what you do," he finally said. "Get going!"

"As you wish."

He watched her leave and smiled. 'This time I won't let you go without a fight.'

(New Paragraph)

"I already told you I don't know what you're talking about."

"InuYasha! You can't blame them for what happened."

He face Kagome and gave her a glare.

"You're taking their sides?"

"I'm not taking anyone's sides," she said. "I just think it's wrong to accuse them with out the proper evidence."

"They're from Naraku!" He spat. "Isn't that evidence enough!"

"No it's not!"

Sango interrupted the two. "Look at Kanna's mirror."

They looked at it and InuYasha's eyes widened. 'It can't be.'

"What's Naraku doing to her?" Shippo asked.

"He's trying to put Kira against us," Miroku said.

InuYasha growled and took off.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called.

"Let's go before we lose him," Sango said.

(New Paragraph)

InuYasha wandered through the forest in search of his sister, but he had no such luck. A figure in all black emerged from the bushes and stood in front of him. The only thing that he saw was the scar forming on the side of the figure's face.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked.

"My name is Alex," she said. "Are you InuYasha?"

"Who wants to know?"

She walked closer to him and held her hand out. "Don't get so testy with me. I told you my name so how about you tell me yours."

He sighed. "What do you want with me?"

"Prepare for battle!"

"What?"

"Hyah!"

**Preview of next chapter: Control**

**"What's your problem!"**

**InuYasha," she called. "DIE!"**

**He managed to dodge her and take her sword.**

**"Don't you see what's going on? Once Naraku's done with you, he'll kill you!"**

**She didn't say anything and he tried again. "Stop it!"**

**"Don't make this harder o yourself InuYasha!"**

**Kagome stood there. "What's going on?"**

**Shippo tried to look away but he couldn't. "Make them stop fighting!"**

**InuYasha looked at Alex and sighed. 'I can't take it easy on you anymore. Please forgive me.'**

A/N: I had to start from scratch beacuse I couldn't find my copies and that sucks badly. I'm trying to relocate my story ideas in this thing I call a head and hopefully, I can remember how I wrote these chapters. Until next time, later!


	11. AN 3

All right everyone! I am making a come back! I am almost finished with chapter 9 and it should be up within the next two or three weeks. I realize that this took longer than I thought but to those who await my return, thank you and I'll promise to keep updating now that I have a decent internet connection.

Sayounara,

Alex


	12. Control

What are you?

Seiyuki Narimaru

Disclaimer: I don not own InuYasha like I said. I only own my characters.

Chapter Nine: Control

(And So It Begins Again)

"What do you have against me, Alex? I haven't done anything to you," InuYasha said. "What's your problem!"

InuYasha," she called. "DIE!"

He managed to dodge her and take her sword.

"Don't you see what's going on? Once Naraku's done with you, he'll kill you!"

She didn't say anything and he tried again. "Stop it!"

"Don't make this harder on yourself InuYasha!"

Kagome stood there. "What's going on?"

Shippo tried to look away but he couldn't. "Make them stop fighting!"

InuYasha looked at Alex and sighed. 'I can't take it easy on you anymore. Please forgive me.'

Alex took back her sword and charged for InuYasha. She pointed her sword at him and it glowed.

"Death Slash!" She cried.

An image of the Grim Reaper came from her sword and went toward InuYasha. The sheath of Tetsusaigua pulsated and surrounded InuYasha before the attack came. Kagome and the others looked at the battle and she finally stepped up.

"Please stop Alex!"

Alex pulled her sword back and started walking toward Kagome and the others. InuYasha growled and tried to beat Alex before she got to them.

"No you don't!" He shouted, running as fast as he could.

Alex glared at Kagome and her claws grew. "You should keep your mouth shut, girl. This battle is between InuYasha and me so keep out of it."

"You stay away from Kagome!"

InuYasha appeared in front of her and held out the Tetsusaigua. Alex stopped walking and stood in a defensive stance. InuYasha lifted the sword and hurtled it to the ground.

"Wind Scar!"

"NO!" Alex cried, trying to block the attack. The Wind Scar went through her barrier and she managed to move but not before getting grazed by the attack. The Wind Scar tore her hood off and InuYasha's golden eyes widened when he saw who was under the hood.

"There's no possible way," he breathed.

Kirayanu stood there, with eyes red and full of anger. Kagome blinked and squinted her eyes to find something.

"InuYasha! There's a jewel shard inside Kirayanu's sword!"

"Kira? Why are you doing this?" Sango asked.

Kira scoffed. "Kira? Kira isn't here right now. Her body is mine for the time being."

"Naraku," InuYasha snarled. "What have you done to her!"

"I simply told her that no one would protect her. That you wouldn't come to save her. That she could rely on me for protection," Naraku said.

"Bastard," InuYasha said. "You get your damn entertainment by having other people do your dirty work! This ain't going on no more! I'll kill you right here!"

"InuYasha you can't!" Miroku shouted. "If you kill him, you'll kill Kira too!"

"Stop it Kirayanu," Naraku said.

Kagome looked at Kira and gasped. "Kira's fighting Naraku for control of her body!"

(Kira vs. Naraku; Sorry, this is in play format. It was the best way for me)

Kira: Give me back my body!

Naraku: No.

Kira: You ignorant bastard.

Naraku: Disobediant bitch! You will obey my commands and you will kill InuYasha!

Kira: I won't and you can't make me!

Naraku: Give up you stupid human.

Kira: Humans are more arrogant and egotistical than any other creature on the planet. I hate giving up, but I hate you even more! Leave my mind and give me back my body!

(End Format)

InuYasha and the others watched as Kira glowed white and started to scream. InuYasha ran over to Kira but was repelled by the light.

"Inu-InuYasha," she called weakly. "Please help me."

"I'm coming Kira! Hang on!"

Kira rose into the air as if she was lying down. InuYasha reached his hand up, trying to grab a hold of her cape and pull her back down. Kira stopped floating and the light disappeared. She fell out of the air and InuYasha caught her.

"Kira," Kagome sighed. "Thank goodness."

(Hours later)

Kira opened her eyes and sat up.

"Don't get up so suddenly Kira. You need your rest."

She looked up and saw Miroku there. Shippo sat next to him, his eyes wide with happiness.

"You're awake!"

**Preview of next chapter: Kagura vs. Kira vs. Naraku?**

**Kagura smiled and pulled out a feather from her hair. It turned into a sword and she stood.**

**"It's time to stop playing with you. I let you live last time we met but now, I'm tired of seeing your face Naraku!"**

**Kagura ran toward Naraku with her sword and Naraku held his hand out. A heart appeared in his hand and he squeezed it. Kagura fell to her knees, clutching her heart in pain.**

**"Damn you Naraku," she breathed.**

**"You weren't kidding when you said he had your heart in his hand," Kira said.**

**Naraku laughed and let loose his grip a little bit. He went toward Kagura and lifted her chin so that she was looking right at him.**

**"You know better than to betray me Kagura. You were punished once before for your insolent behavior."**

**'I want to be free,' Kagura thought.**

**End Preview**

AN: I am making a come back! To everyone who stayed with me, thank you and I hope you will find this worth while.


	13. Kagura vs Kira vs Naraku

What are you?

Seiyuki Narimaru

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Chapter 10: Kagura vs. Kira vs. Naraku?

"Naraku must die."

Everyone looked to Kagura, who sat with clenched fists. Kanna looked at her mirror and sighed deeply.

"Naraku is on to us," she said softly.

"What!" Kagura exclaimed. "That can't be true. All the hard work we did trying to avoid him."

"Is everything okay?" Kira asked. "You were talking about Naraku. Does he know that you're here?"

Kagura regained her composure and looked at Kira.

"He knows. He'll be here to get back what is his."

"Will you--"

"NO!" Kagura screamed. "I won't let him take me back without a fight!"

"A fight? You forget my dear Kagura I hold your heart in my hand and there is nothing you can do about it."

Kira turned around and saw Naraku standing there in his baboon suit.

"Heart? What are you talking about?"

"This."

Naraku held up his hand and a heart appeared. He gave it a gentle squeeze and watched Kagura crouch in pain. Kira's eyes widened and she went over to Kagura.

"Kagura!"

"Stay back you stupid little wench!" Naraku shouted at Kira.

He held his hand out and released a beam that went straight toward her. Kira jumped out of the way and growled.

"I wasn't going to but now you just made me really angry Naraku!" Kira shouted as she changed into her full demon form.

Naraku looked at Kira with wide eyes. 'I never knew she could do that.'

"There are a lot of thigs you don't know about me Naraku and this is one of them!"

She held Hikaru in her hand and it changed into a sword. InuYasha and the others watched as Kira changed from the innocent girl they knew and into a demon they didn't know in a quick flash.

"Kira," InuYasha spoke softly. "You can't change into that thing again!"

Kagura smiled weakly and pulled out a feather from her hair. It turned into a sword and she stood.

"It's time to stop playing with you. I let you live last time we met but now, I'm tired of seeing your face Naraku!"

Kagura ran toward Naraku with her sword and Naraku held his hand out. Her heart appeared in his hand again and he squeezed it. Kagura fell to her knees, clutching her heart in pain.

"Damn you Naraku," she breathed.

"You weren't kidding when you said he had your heart in his hand," Kira said.

Naraku laughed and let loose his grip a little bit. He went toward Kagura and lifted her chin so that she was looking right at him.

"You know better than to betray me Kagura. You were punished once before for your insolent behavior."

'I want to be free,' Kagura thought.

Kira swung her sword at Naraku and he dropped Kagura, charging for Kira. Kagura coughed and stood up with her sword in her hand. She charged for Naraku in a gush of wind, watching as he appeared in front of her again. Kira whirled around and gasped.

"No!" She gasped out. "Damn!"

Naraku had gotten hold of Kagura and shoved his sword through her stomach. Kagura tossed her head back in pain, blood gushing from her stomach. Kira brought her hands to her face and screamed. InuYasha turned his head and Kagome fell to her knees. Sango held onto Miroku's shoulder, crying and Shippo stayed with Kirara, letting small tears all from his face.

"Kagura shall die in front of you," he sneered.

"That's what you think!" Kira shouted.

She held her sword in the air and ran toward Naraku. He dropped Kagura and disappeared. Kira stopped and closed her eyes, trying to get a feel of where Naraku was. She turned to the side and shoved her sword into the now visible Naraku.

"Impossible!"

Kira opened her eyes and took her sword back out of him. She jumped in the air and swung her sword down, trying to get Naraku in his shoulder. He dodged to the side and Kira pointed her sword at him.

"Death Slash!" She cried.

Naraku vanished and Kira took back the attack, leaping in the air to follow Naraku, but to no avail. He vanished and all he left behind was a bloodied Kagura and his foul scent.

"Better than before my little demon," he croaked. "I will be back to get you and if it is necessary, I will kill you."

Kira dropped to the ground and looked up at the sky. She changed back into her normal self and went over to Kagura. Kagura opened her eyes and stood as if nothing happened. Kira stared in shock as Kagura sat against the tree.

"Are you okay?"

"Besides having my heart squeezed, and a sword through my stomach, I'm fine," she replied sarcastically.

'Naraku could have killed Kagura by squeezing her heart until it burst but he didn't. That could have been the easy way out for him. But why? Why didn't he do that?' Kira thought.

"Kira?"

She looked up at Kagome and smiled lightly. "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling better after what happened to you?"

Kira waved her hand to reassure Kagome's sad smile. Kagome looked as if she was getting ready to cry.

"I'm fine Kagome. Don't worry about me."

"Stupid!"

Kira groaned as she felt a fist connect with the top of her head. She dropped to the ground and wailed.

"What was that for InuYasha?"

"For being stupid!"

"Hegeh?"

"You don't know if that demon will control you for good but yet and still you changed into it anyway!"

Kira punched him in the shoulder and they started fighting. Sango giggled and Miroku saw it as an opportunity to grab her butt. She cringed and took Hirakotsu, ramming it into his head. Kagome smiled and felt relieved at the same time. Kagura was asleep, her wound healing. Shippo took it upon himself and helped Kagura onto Kirara's back.

"Dog boy!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"You can't beat me!"

"Whatever!"

"I'm stronger than you!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Sit boy!"

InuYasha cringed and then he realized it was Kira that said it. He tilted his head up at Kira as she laughed at him.

"That wasn't funny," he said.

Kira placed her hands on her hips, still giggling. "I thought it was funny."

**(Somewhere)**

"I'm tired of her scent invading my nose," someone growled. "It's confusing. Can't tell wether she's demon or human."

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

He looked up at Rin as she ran toward him. He stood up and leaned against the tree.

"What is it now Rin?"

"Master Jaken is being a jerk!"

"A jerk?"

"It means he's being rude and mean to me!"

"Oooookay then," he said.

"That girl's a liar Mi'Lord!"

"If anyone's a liar it's you! You stinking toad!"

"Human!"

"This human can kick your butt!"

"We're leaving."

**(Back to InuYasha and the others)**

"We should rest here," Kagome said.

"Why do you always want to rest?"

"Because...I'M A HUMAN!"

Sango and Kira shot him a 'Duh' look and they walked with Kagome into the village. InuYasha stood there, still wondering what just happened. Of course Kagome was angry, but was she angry with him?

"Oh Kagomeeeeee," a voice called.

Kira growled at the scent and stood in front of Kagome.

"Koga."

"Miss Kira."

"You remember me," she said. "I'm flattered."

"How can I forget?" He asked. 'You're the girl that nearly killed me!'

"I wouldn't say I nearly killed you," Kira spoke.

"What---How?"

"I read your mind...Duh!"

"That was creepy."

"Sorry bout that."

"Bout time we caught up to you Koga!"

"Ginta! Hakkau!" He called. "You guys are such slow pokes!"

"Are you guys still on the trail of Naraku?"

"Well of course you mangy wolf!

"I was only asking mutt!"

"Great," Kira sighed. "Here we go again."

"Well, you can stay here but I am going to keep searching for Naraku and I will kill him!"

He grabbed Kagome's hand and smiled. "Until then my fair Kagome."

"Um...yeah...bye to you as well Koga."

He ran off in a whirlwind and left Ginta and Hakkau to follow him.

"One word for him," Kira mumbled. "Wierdo!"

InuYasha tilted his nose in the air, sniffing lightly and losing his eyes. 'Kikyo...she's nearby.'

**Preview of next chapter: InuYasha, Kikyo, and Kagome's feelings**

**"So," Kikyo said half-heartedly. "You've come InuYasha."**

**"You know I would."**

**"My journey is coming to an end."**

**"You don't have to fight Kikyo," he said. "I will protect you."**

**Kikyo laughed and walked closer to InuYasha.**

**"Do you really think you can protect me when you harbor feelings for my reincarnation?"**

A/N: Oh well...Another chapter done and over with until I feel like updating again.


	14. Story Status: Update

**Update 8/21/2009**: It has been quite a while since my last upload. About 3 or 4 years I think. I do apologize for the long absence. I seemed to have lost my muse for writing but I am slowly getting it back now. Well…I think it's time I get back and start writing. I have some spare time now. Soooo be on the lookout for the next chapter. I hope to have it up before Labor Day approaches. That give me plenty of time to write up something good I think.

I wanna start the whole damn story over but since so many people have read and reviewed I figure I would just make the chapters longer cause now that I look at it...the chapters are pretty damn short. Hm...must have been my 14 year old mind going...wow...I think that before I write more, I should do some major revisions and fixing up the chapters so it'll flow smoother…ugh…time to get to work!

Sorry to keep you all waiting but this story is back up and running again!!! **I have returned!!!**

~Alex


End file.
